Tarts and Vicars
by junetree74
Summary: AU-SwanQueen. Roni moves to Huntington Beach, California and meets a mysterious surfer woman. Roni does not know that Emma knows who she is, female drummer, Roni Valet. It takes some time before they admit they like one another and become lovers.
1. 1

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air. It was very difficult to get such clean, crisp smelling air anywhere in the city. Beaches were the exception. She sat on the cool damp sand with one leg close to her chest, wiggling her toes in the sand. A soft breeze grazed her cheek and misplaced a curl or two, leaving behind a soft smile of contentment and calm. Roni never thought that calm would be a part of her life. It isn't as though this was the first time on the beach first thing in the morning. She had had several early morning beach experiences, but none you can call calm. Her days of playing in a band invited drama, drinking, and sex, and that was usually how some of those nights would take her there to the beach and never recognizing the calm that was there. This morning she sat of her own free-will, hearing the whisper and call to her, inviting her to get acquainted with her new life and home that was Huntington Beach. Many a dream is it for people to want to own a house on the beach, but that thought never crossed Roni's mind. Notoriety for being the best female drummer ever were her hopes; she was realistic—female drummer didn't exactly have dollar signs attached to it. She loved what she did. She was a feminist. If she could be that icon, that was enough for her. And to some extent she had achieved that. She figures she will go down in rock and roll history as one of the most prolific female drummers that hit the Riot Girl scene. Although playing in bands at her age was not of interest to her anymore, she became a photographer. She quit playing, but she couldn't help attending shows, especially to support friends. She started to take pictures at the shows, especially if it was a small venue. She really wishes she had pictures of her early days playing in the smaller venues. Documenting became a passion for her. And if there was a writer from a magazine—local, fanzine—whatever it was, sometimes they would ask if she would supply a picture to accompany their articles. She was more than happy to enhance the coverage and supply visual exposure. She had a way of capturing musicians that was very poetic, and flattering to the artist themselves. Soon she was being requested to be a certain shows because the musician wanted her to capture their portrait on stage, reveal their essence. The ironic thing about it was this photography was no easier than being in a band; physically demanding in a different way. But it paid off—she gained a second wave of notoriety with her photography, and was often asked about her years as a drummer. And she was more than happy to recollect those years.

It was about that time in the morning when the surfers came. She watches as they strode reverently towards the shore. Though the swells were very small and calm, each surfer waited in the water just as equally calm, patiently waiting. But when a wave came, they were on it with such speed and precision. Sometimes they could stay on, sometimes it didn't work out so gracefully. Roni had really wished she brought her camera with her. But she knew that this was the first day of her new lifestyle, and she could come back every day if she wanted.

"Hi."

Roni looked up to her left, the sun just high enough to be behind whoever greeted her and make them a shadow. A very lean, curved shadow, with a golden halo. Roni lifts her hand to her forehead to block out the sun. "Hey there."

The figure sits next to her. A woman dressed in a wetsuit places her board next to her. "Enjoying the view?"

"Ahh, yeah, sure am." She smiles half heartedly because she doesn't understand what this is about. Although she shouldn't be so guarded. The woman is radiant.

"Are you a fan of surfing?"

"No. But I am learning how to sit on the beach in the morning and be a watcher."

That makes the woman smile so much that her eyes shine. "That is completely cool. I'm not bothering you am I?"

The smile was not lost on Roni. It completed her earlier assessment that she was radiant. "Not bothering, but can I ask you why you're bothering to talk to me? Have we met before? Because if we have, I am really sorry I don't remember you."

The woman laughed a little, looking at the space between them before looking up at Roni. "Don't worry, we haven't met before this. I surf every morning and have never seen you before. Nor do I just go up to random people, but something whispered to me to come and say hi, so hi," she explained, ending in a small shoulder shrug.

Roni was captivated as she spoke, noting how her eyes were like a sea green. She smiled at her. Simply saying hello to someone can sometimes be sweet.

"Well, I gotta get in the water before someone takes my wave. Said you'll be here more often? Then I'll see you around," the woman picked up her board and left.

Roni wanted to yell out wait and ask her name. But she was already running down the beach, some other surfer saw her and ran alongside her. They both put their boards into the water and paddled out. Roni watched as the woman's blond hair became a little pindrop in the sea. She wanted to watch her surf, but she had to get back home. Facilier and Rogers would be there any minute.


	2. 2

Roni walked back to her condo off Pacific Coast Highway. The morning walk to the pier was good. And she met someone. Kinda. No name exchange, but she enjoyed the brief encounter with the blond surfer woman who chatted her up for a few moments just before she hit the water. Maybe people in Huntington Beach were just like that—friendly—because that is out of the norm in Hollywood. Roni tried not to be defensive; it was sort of hard to be, given that the woman was hot. She said she was a regular on the beach and stopped to say hi because she recognized her as a newbie. She'd see her around. Roni figured that the last part was true. Morning walks will have to become the new norm. Roni smiled to herself. When she got home, she remembered she had made coffee to go and forgot to take it with her. She was anxious to make it to the beach before the sun rose. There was something about that morning twilight and the way the ocean appears so calm, dressed in primordial grey, that Roni wanted to behold.

Her phone rang. "Hello dear, 'tis us."

"Hey, buzzing you in. Door's open, come on in."

A few moments later Facilier and Roger walk in.

"I'm in the kitchen," Roni called out.

"My dear, you still have not gotten yourself together! I hope we aren't intruding," Facilier commented.

"No, no, come on in. I'm not totally a mess. I have essentials, kitchen, sofa, patio, bar stools, liquor…" Roni laughed and smiled at the couple as she rounded the kitchen bar to kiss Facilier on both cheeks and give Roger a hug.

"Hello, luv. This is a nice space."

"Thank you Roger. Trying to unpack while working on the new gallery show has been a challenge. Whatcha have? Coffee, tea…"

Facilier holds up two bottles of champagne. "Mimosas. It's brunch we're doing, right?"

"Right, 9:00 a.m. mimosas coming up!" Roni says as she reaches into the fridge for orange juice. "I am going to make a pot of coffee too. I forgot to have mine this morning."

"Great, I'll start with coffee. Cream and sugar too," Roger says as he and Facilier saddle up to the breakfast bar.

"You're not going to be unfun, right hun?" Facilier sasses to Roger.

"Darling, you know I need a certain ratio of coffee in me before I start libations," Roger says to Facilier, placing a hand on his knee and squeezing.

"You do you my love," and he leans in and kisses Facilier.

Roni sets out champagne glasses, orange juice, cream, sugar, utensil all the while the coffee pot gurgles and spittles. She begins pulling out a fruit bowl and pastries. "Roger, your daughter is coming, right?"

"Yes, they said they'd be hear in an hour or so. Alice's girlfriend lives out in Studio City, so she is waiting for her to arrive at her place first."

Facilier says fixing his mimosa, "Roni, have I told you how much I love playing a different kinda daddy?" He leans over and kisses Roger behind his ear. As much as Roger wants to roll his eyes at him, he can't help but smile and give Roni a boyish grin.

Roni chuckles, grabs five mugs, serves up two for herself and Roger. "Facilier, you sure you won't have a cup?"

Facilier takes a hearty swig, "No turning back now." His eyes drop down to Roni's legs, "I see you're in those hideous purple surfer pants."

Roni scrunches her face and rolls her eyes at him, "Yes! I went for a walk in these pants, and, I'll have you know, in spite of the pants, I had a woman talk to me."

"Whaaaaaat," Facilier exclaimed as she clutched his chest. "Well, I'd give your face the credit, not your pants. Spill child…"

"I went for a morning walk like I had been wanting to."

"And…"

"I sat on the beach for a bit and this woman stopped to talk to me before she went surfing."

"Um-hum, a surfer girl. Is she coming to brunch, or is that next Sunday?"

Roni rolls her eyes. "No. We just had a polite, short conversation. In fact there was no introductions."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't get a name…" Roni whispers, and takes a sip of her coffee.

Facilier huffed, "Babe...you let her walk away just like that?"

"Kinda, yeah."

Facilier drained his glass and gave her a disappointing eye while he made himself another mimosa. "So why didn't you pursue? Not your type?"

Roni snorted, "What's my type?"

"Hummm, let me take a wild guess, because I didn't spend years sharing a hotel room with you while on tour….let me think...BLONDE!?"

"I did say she was a surfer girl, so good guess," Roni bemused.

"Being a photographer took the stud out of you."

Roni howled with laughter, "STUD! That's too funny!" She tossed a dish towel at him. "Look, I many not have gotten her name, but she said she'd see me around. She implied we were neighbors..."

"Ah-ha. You better get on another morning walk soon. I wanna see her at brunch next Sunday."

Roni and Rogers both laughed. "Hey, let me give you a tour of the place."

The group got up and did a walk-through of the two bedroom condo. Roni had never had so much space to call her own in her life. Essentials were in place like the bedroom, kitchen, the patio because of brunch, but the rest needed the final decorating touch. The one room that was complete, however, was her music room. She had her drum kit set up and the walls were sound proofed. She had a few guitars here and there, an upright bass, and a wall of LPs with a turntable, headphones, and a bean-bag beside it.

"You certainly have your priorities," Facilier remarked.

Roni took her place behind her kit, taking some drumsticks in her hand and lightly tapping out rhythms. "The idea of a dedicated room like this was the final decision in moving out here."

"Toy rooms are always a plus," Facilier says, looking over at 's eyes grow wide and he flushes a bit.

"HELLO!" They hear a call from downstairs.

Roger recognizes it's Alice. "Oh, they're here! We'll be right down starfish."

Everyone makes there way downstairs. The girls are in the kitchen, with a few grocery bags on the counter.

"Alice, how did you even know which condo it was?"

"Instinct," Alice said proudly.

"Girls…" Roni says as she approaches the kitchen.

"Auntie Roni!" Alice says as she lunges into Roni's arms and gives her a big hug.

"Thank you for asking us over"

"This is the Huntington Beach Peeps Brunch, how could I exclude one of my favorite neighbors?"

"Roni, this is my girlfriend Robin. We have been dating for the last three months."

Robin puts out her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Roni, Alice talks a lot about you."

"We don't do handshakes around here," and Roni pulls Robin in for a hug. "Alice seems to be very happy whenever she says your name, so...welcome."

Robin blushes a bit at that and smiles at Roni, "I hope you don't mind, but Alice and I would like to break in your kitchen by cooking a special brunch for you all."

"I mentioned to you that Robin is a sous chef, right?" Alice says beaming at her.

"Yes and yes! Please make yourself at home, I can't say no to someone who wants to cook for me, us," Roni says excitedly. "I should have most essentials. I do like to cook."

"Fantastic! You won't regret this, I promise," Alice says and bounces to the kitchen.

Rogers refreshes his and Roni's coffee before the girls get started, and grabs the orange juice from the fridge for Facilier. Roni takes all the fruit and pastries, and they cut to the patio.

"When will you have your housewarming?" Facilier asks.

Roni winces, "You know I hate planning shit. I'll open my door, BYOB, and that is about it."

"You can ask me to do it."

"Sucker!" Roni grins.

"And you know I already have an idea...a Tarts and Vicar party."

"Isn't that the party from Bridget Jones Diary?"

"He was watching it the other night for the 44th time…" Roger adds.

"Hush. Yes, girl, it is. With our queer group, it will make for some interesting gender bending."

"Let's do it!" Roni says, as she lifts her coffee mug for a cheers. Facilier and Roger cheer.

Alice pops her head into the patio, "Anyone object to hollandaise sauce?"


	3. 3

A few weeks pass and Emma did not seen Roni again. She was pretty certain that it was Roni Valet, drummer extraordinaire from the Riot Gurl rock band, Dunaway Slap. She felt awkward fangirling over her the day she saw her because what if she was wrong? She didn't introduce herself either. But she clued her in that maybe she'd see her around more often. Emma didn't go every day, but she did go at least three times a week, always at the same time. Perhaps they had simply missed each other.

Today was the first day of the Vans U.S. Open of Surfing. She was one of the vendors at the community business expo located at Pacific City, just a little ways from the pier. This annual event was like a county fair for Huntington Beach, being one of the largest annual surfing competitions on the West Coast. It was more than just surfing; there were skating and BMX Bike competitions, concerts, films, ecological seminars, demos, games, as well as the chance to learn about surfers and surf history at the Huntington Surf and Sport Surfers' Hall of Fame. Emma was the proprietor of the Huntington Beach Community Acupuncture Center (HBCAC).

When she first arrived to Huntington Beach, she immersed herself in surfing and entered competitions. She eventually sustained injuries that should have caused her never to return to surfing, but through a variety of holistic medicine, including acupuncture, she was able to recover enough to surf again for pleasure. It was through her once foster moms, Ingrid and Meissa, that she ended up in Huntington Beach. It was also with their encouragement that she invest some of her surfing competition winnings into some sort of education or career. Emma chose acupuncture because she could create a business model that made acupuncture affordable to anyone, as most insurances did not cover this alternative pain management that she knew first hand one of the Open Emma arrived early on the beach to watch the first heats, see who was there that she knew, and socialize. Being a sole business owner took up a lot of her time, and though she was there on business, Emma also did treat this time as if it was her vacation time. She made it a point to connect and hang out with old friends, join in friendly competitions, and just be in the lifestyle.

When it was time mid morning Emma went to set up her station at Pacific City. It was an hour later that Alice came by. Alice of all her employees was her most invested and biggest help to her—she even fixed the next days' schedule of who would be working the booth so Emma could enjoy herself.

"Hey Alice, how's it going?"

"Hi Ems. Everything is going lovely. How were the surfers this morning?"

"Good as can be. Water was flat, but they ripped in small conditions, ya know? No complaints."

"Fantastic. So on today's schedule I don't have you down. Figured you set up and all, might as well let you be free for today after than. I'll be here until 1:00 p.m. Gonna meet up with my girlfriend and auntie."

"Nice! You gonna check things out around here? walk the pier and check out some of the competition?"

"Yeah, my auntie likes to take photos, so she is excited to do that. I think it will be her first time taking pictures of surfers, so."

"Excellent! Love to see her pictures after."

"I'll let her know. I've also aim to get her to have an acupuncture session. She's never had an acupuncture session...imagine that, Los Angeles native..."

Emma laughed, "That'll be fun. Is she older?"

"No. Probably your age, so no excuse. I'll talk to her more about it today. She'll probably want to swing by the booth to check out my work place. I'll reel her in then!"

"Go Alice!" Emma cracks up as she starts to grab her things. "Is there anything you need from me right now?"

"Nope. I'll be here until Mal and Belle take over for the rest of the afternoon and then I'll bail."

"Sounds like you have it all under control. I'm going to wander around a bit more, come by later and check in. Maybe I'll run into you and the family. Later!"

"Later!"

Just before 1:00 p.m. Alice got a text from Robin that she and Roni were waiting for her at the front of the pier. When she was able to get away, she found them and they made their way down the pier, letting Roni know that if at any point they needed to stop because she felt there was a good photo op, then take it. Roni was so fascinated by all the people and energy and couldn't help but walk was both people watching and carefully observing the behavior of the surfers and what was the best point of view to catch them in action. She also found herself carefully observing every blonde she crossed, wondering if she'd see that woman again. It had been a couple of weeks. She was only able to make it two times for early morning walks. Her late nights out made it hard to wake up so early in the mornings. She regretted not being able to make it out more, and Roni didn't do regrets, but there was something about this woman that she wanted more of. Not knowing a thing about her other than she surfed here often was the only hope she had that she could run into her. Her lense was working double time as a picture taker, as well as a blondie-watcher.

They walked all the way to the end of the pier because they could. Roni took non-stop pictures of the girls, coastline from this side, the way the afternoon sun played on the water, and people. As great of a time she had snapping photos, she came to realize that the pier was not the best angle for taking shots of the surfers in action (so much for being different and artsy). So they made their way to the beach. Athough it was crowded, people made a natural walkway, like an ocean current, around those who had pitched their camp on the sand. As best and quickly as Roni could while walking, she snapped photos here and there. She could see that this vantage point , where all the other photographers were, was were she needed to be, but she was not going to get a spot at this time of day. So she continued to snap people around here, or whenever Alice and Robin decided to be cute. It was at one of these moments that she saw through her lense a familiar blonde. Of course her brain had been messing with her all day with every blonde she saw, but this is the one—she felt it in her gut. She snapped the picture of the girls, but as they walked away she kept her camera up, zoomed in and shot several pictures in a row. Then she shot several more.

She did one more round before she heard behind her "Hey, lady, you're not the only one on this walkway!"

She knew she was being rude, so she apologized and ran after Alice and Robin. It wasn't until they were out of the crowd that Roni could review what she shot. She grew anxious. She went frame by frame through at least 50 shots, and this woman refused to turn around! It was in the last set that she got yelled for taking that the blonde finally turned around, and even then, just four frames revealed that Roni was right—it was her. She turned, throwing back her head in laughter. Roni felt strange. She had taken so many pictures, some very good that excited her, but she didn't recognize this reaction. Was she just pleased at capturing a moment that she had never before, or was it about her? She didn't know what to think or believe, because Roni did not believe at love at first sight...what? What did she just say?

"Hey Auntie Roni!" Alice snapped to. She was holding everyone up. She turned off her camera and walked towards them.

"Sorry about that, just making sure there was nothing wrong with my camera."

Alice noticed that her words didn't match the look in her eyes. Roni looked a little shaken. But was it good or bad? Alice asked her, "Did you want to walk through the different vendors, or should I just take you directly to my work booth?"

"Your booth first. We can peruse the other vendors after."

Mal and Belle were at the booth. Mal was standing on the side of the table looking intense and unsmiling, people watching, while Belle sat behind the table, smiling and looking up every now and then, while flipping through a huge book on herbal medicine. From a distance it would appear that these two people did not like each other, when in fact they worked well with each other.

"Hey party people!" Alice said when she got closer.

"Hey," Mal said lazily.

"Oh, hello Alice," Belle said enthusiastically.

"Slow day by the look of it."

"We had a small influx of people, but yeah, for the most part, not much."

"You've all met my girlfriend Robin, right?"

"Sure they have, I have picked you up from work before," Robin reminds Alice.

"Right, just don't remember who was working at those times."

"Hello there…" Mal whispers as she sees Roni approach. She straightened her posture. "Hello there darling. Can I interest you in an acupuncture session?"

Roni couldn't help but take note of this woman's dazzling smile, voluptuous stature, and of course, her wavy mane of blonde. "Alice is my niece. She already got me interested."

"Oh!" Mal says with raised eyebrows. "Hey Alice, why hasn't she been able to pick you up from work before?" She says while still checking her out.

Alice explains, "Roni has only just moved here. It's not like I need a ride, I drive you know. Just sometimes it's nice for Robin to take me and pick me up."

Mal turns and looks at Alice, wondering if she was being obtuse on purpose.

Belle snickered. "Welcome to Huntington Beach, Roni, I'm Belle." She stood up and shook her hand.

Roni brushed passed Mal to get to Belle. As she pulled back, Mal did not let her create space between them, "I'm Mal. So, we're neighbors?"

Roni looked up at her, and noticed that she was even more stunning up close. "Yes, I am living in Downtown."

"Fancy," Mal replied.

"Roni," Alice redirects Roni's attention, "would you be interested in having an acupuncture session? First one's on me!"

"It won't hurt to support you," Roni picks up the clipboard and signs her name.

"I promise, you won't feel a prick!"

Roni laughs, "I wasn't talking literally, but now that you brought it up…" and she makes to scribble out her name, but Mal pulls away the board.

"If you're worried about pain, I can always assist you."

Roni looks over at Mal with a raised eyebrow, "I was just teasing. I trust Alice. But did you say we were neighbors earlier? Can I call on a neighbor sometime?"

Alice, Robin, and Belle all hear that and blush. Mal gives Roni a devilish grin.

Robin speaks up, "Roni, sun is setting, think you'll want to get some more pics in? If so we better keep moving."

"Sure. Thanks for looking out for me kid. I'm also getting hungry. Let's find a place to munch," Roni says slowly backing away from Mal and Belle. She waves, "It was a pleasure to meet you two." They all turn and walk away.

When they are about four vendors down, Emma walks up from the opposite direction. She notices Mal and Belle staring at one point. She follows their gaze and she recognizes Alice and Robin, and is that Roni with them? "I see I just missed Alice and Robin."

"And her hot Aunt," says Mal.

Emma turns to her and gives her a dirty look. Mal doesn't catch it because she is too busy watching Roni walk away. There is a tinge of jealous that goes through Emma.

"Alice got her to sign up for a session!" Belle says delighted.

"For real?!" Emma says and picks up the clipboard. She sees Roni's name and telephone number she wrote down. She will have to have a conversation with Alice about her auntie. "Roni Valet," she whispers, "it is her," and smiles.


	4. 4

Monday morning Emma gathered the sign-up sheets from the booth at the Open. As proprietor it was her job to follow up with the potential business. She tried hard not to make Roni her first call. She would go down the list fair and square. She couldn't believe she finally saw her again; and she was related to someone she knew. This six degrees of separation is very real. Of all the days at the Open, she only saw her that once. She didn't feel right grilling Alice for more information to see if they were going to return or did her aunt have plans on coming back, if so, when? She made calls one by one and by the afternoon it was time to call Roni. This is it. Should she mention her encounter? She may not even remember Emma at this point, best not to say anything. She dialed and took a deep breath.

"Roni here."

"Hey, Hi...looking for Roni Valet?"

"Speaking…" the voice on the other end was shrouded in silence.

"Hi, my name is Emma Swan, owner of Huntington Beach Community Acupuncture Center, and you came by our booth at the Vans Open interested in a session?"

"Oh hey, yeah, my niece works there, Alice."

"Your niece is Alice? Well then I must be talking to an equally amazing person," Emma says, feeling foolish.

But Roni laughs. "That's right."

Emma thinks maybe that wasn't so bad to say. "Ok, so I am currently scheduling appointments. Are you're available anytime to come this week for a consultation first? Earliest time is 10:00 a.m., latest is 6:00 p.m. Your consultation will be with me."

"Can I have this afternoon with you?" Roni replied without for Emma she didn't have much today.

"2:00 p.m ok with you?"

"How about 1:30?"

"That will work too!"

"Great, see you in a few."

"Wait, Ms. Valet. Do you have our address?"

"I'm sure I do. If not, I'll find you. And you can call me Roni."

The way Roni said that made her blush. She wrote Roni's name in the appointment book, as if she'd had almost forgot she signed up with Alice's work. Good thing they called now, as her schedule was filling up quick with gallery stuff and gigs she wanted to photograph. She wondered if she'd see Mal. They had flirted hard with each other, but they left no way to follow up, and she didn't want to get Alice involved. Frankly, she shouldn't even start anything with Alice's co-worker. Mal seemed pretty intense. Emma had caught Roni at home in her music room, having a go at drums. Not necessarily practice; just what she did to feed her soul. She still had a few more hours to play before going to HBCAC.

Emma continued to call and book appointments. Many of the people who signed up were serious this year. She thought about what this could mean for business. Before she knew it, it was 12:45. Shit, she had better grab a small bite to eat. Because it was a slow Monday, only one other employee was in the office, Mal. She had not forgotten her eyes on Roni. But she couldn't make any claims on Roni either. They both ever have seen her once. Now they will both see her twice, and may the best one win, Emma laughed to herself. She let Mal know there was a 1:30 coming, she should be back in a flash.

Roni arrived early, not really knowing what to do with herself after practice. This Monday was a surprisingly slow day. She had spent at least a few hours each day of the Open taking pictures, looking for her. It was such a ridiculous game she was playing with herself, searching for this mystery woman. She went to the Open at various times, hoping to get a glimpse of her. Was she involved in the tournaments somehow? She was talking to a lot of surfers when she photographed her. Or was she just a fan of the sport and there somewhere? Four captured images of her looking radiant was all she had. Maybe she could post them around town with her number "If found please call…" Was that creepy or romantic? Ludicrous really. Roni went inside HBCAC and saw Mal at the front desk.

"Why hello there gorgeous," Mal said.

Roni was in tight black jeans, a sleeveless hot pink t-shirt with the Ziggy Stardust logo on it, and a black fedora with two small feathers, one red, one tiger patterned. Roni took off her hat, "Hey there. Was hoping to see you here. Mal, right?" Roni put out her hand.

"Boss told me she had a 1:30, but didn't tell me who."

"Maybe she wanted to surprise you."

"Doubt she realized that you might be my type," Mal said, her words dripping with seduction.

Roni usually able to match such quips, decides not to rise up to the battle. This is not a bar, this is Alice's workplace, and Mal is moving faster than a cheetah for being at work. Roni gave Mal a sideways grin, "I see. I'm early, and I have a meeting with Emma. Is there any paperwork I am suppose to fill out? Maybe I can get that done before she arrives."

Mal, feeling the game slightly over, wordlessly pulls out paperwork on a clipboard and a pen, and hands it to Roni.

"Don't forget to leave me your personal number," Mal says, as she motions for her to take a seat.

Doesn't give up, Roni thinks. She could be fun, but Roni knows this type, and maybe she isn't that stud anymore. She sits and begins filing the paperwork out. She glances at the clock and has ten minutes before 1:30. Emma walks in two minutes after. She sees Mal looking at someone across from her. She turns and it's Roni. She smiles as she says very exuberantly "Hi, and you're Roni!"

As she says this Roni looks up at her and exclaims,

"It's YOU!" Emma is taken aback, not believing that Roni would remember her at this point.

"Yeah, it's me, I'm Emma." She walks forward to shake her hand.

Roni is completely mesmerized at the coincidence, she doesn't stand up, but she does put out her hand to shake, but thinks about it and stands after all. "It's good to see you again," Roni says simply. Anything more and she might sound like a stalker.

Emma felt as though her excitement at seeing Roni is matched as she looks into Roni's eyes, but she could be projecting and wishing. "It IS good to see you again. It's been weeks. So Alice is your niece?"

"Yeah, well, not my bio niece, through a long time friend that is like family, you know, long story…"

"No, I get it, that is good! I see Mal has got you started on the paperwork. Thank you Mal," she looks over at her and Mal is looking less than pleased at the familiar exchange.

She has turned to the computer to look busy. She curtly nods at Emma's compliment, but doesn't look at her.

Emma feels the chill, "Why don't you finish those up with me in the consultation room. I can give you a quick tour of the place and we can get talking."

"Sounds good," she grabs her hat, clipboard still in hand, and follows Emma to the back, never looking back at Mal. Emma feels nervous as shit inside. How can she take this from a professional thing to a casual thing? Maybe she doesn't have to work so hard for that because Roni does remember her, and she seemed rather excited that she ran into her again.

Emma has to walk through the main treatment room in order to get to her office in the back. "As you can see, this is what we mean by community acupuncture. The room looks a lot like a fancy nail salon, except for the small partitions dividing each chair for some privacy. The acupuncturists treat people here on the spot. There is dim lighting to encourage relaxation. Often people recline and fall asleep, so you will get people snoring. Each session last 45 minutes. We offer private sessions by appointment. I am usually the one to do those, although I am training Alice, did she tell you? Sometimes I will go to a clients home, depending if I feel comfortable with them, otherwise we have a private room in the back. Sorry, rambling, do you have any questions?"

"I knew Alice went to school for acupuncture, but I think she was waiting to talk to me about it more once I met with you. It would give me a better frame of reference to know what she was talking about."

"For sure. She is sharp like that."

They arrive at the office, Emma offers Roni a seat and she closes the door, and sits herself. There isn't a desk. It's a room with bookshelves, meditative decor, some surf decor, and two IKEA poang chairs, red. "So Alice did mention that you had never had an acupuncture session before?"

"Yeah, it isn't something I thought I'd need."

"Do you feel you need it now?"

"Ummm, well, after filling out these forms, that are more extensive than the one's I filled out with my doctor, I feel like I am broken," Roni laughs.

"Can I take a guess at something," Emma returns the laugh and says, "You signed up to support Alice."

Roni scrunches her face and pulls her fingers through her curly locks, "Kinda…" They both laugh. "I'm not offended, don't worry. It's very nice of you to have gone through all of this to support her. We really don't have to stick you with pins if you don't want to."

"I'm so sorry, I feel like I have wasted a spot you could have had with someone else!"

"No, totally, you haven't. If anything, it was nice to see you again, finally."

"It really is, it's been driving me nuts."

"Had it?"

Roni realizes she has kind of confessed to looking for her. Well, there's no point in pretense. Fate has clearly threw them together.b"Do you have any other appointments for today?"

"No actually."

"Let's go get coffee and talk."

The two of them walked down to a local coffee shop, Roni treating Emma. They find conversation between them flowing as easily and naturally as if they have known each other for years. Before they know it, a few hours have passed.

"Roni, I don't want to take up anymore of your time. We have been here for a while."

"I don't have anywhere to be today if you don't. I've spent a lot of time in the last few weeks search for you."

Emma blushes but tries to stay cool, "Have you? To be honest, I was hoping to see you at the beach again sometime. I don't have a regular schedule of going, but I thought I might eventually run into you."

"That was the only time I was able to make it out to the beach so far. I live so close, but my routine is still like I am living in Hollywood; I'm out late a lot."

"Hey, I have to confess something."

"Don't you feel like we have been doing that for the last two hours?"

Emma laughs, "Yeah, I suppose we should save some secrets for later. But the day I met you, I didn't just come up to you randomly. I knew it was you."

"What do you mean? Have we met before?"

"No, never. I knew you were Roni Valet, the drummer of Dunaway Slap. I am a big fan." Emma felt exposed.

A large smile came across Roni's face. "Well, I am flattered."

"Really? It's not creepy is it?"

"No, not that I want to sound arrogant, but you're not the first to know who I am and come and say hello."

"Ha! Yeah, for sure. I mean, I wanted to say something that day, but when you mentioned that you were now living in HB, I figured that I'd see you sometime again, bring it up then."

"You mean like now?"

Emma laughs, "Like now. But I didn't think we would strike up a friendship."

Roni looked pleased at what Emma had said. "Well, I was looking for new friends in HB, and I think you qualify."

Emma smiled at her as she finished the rest of her mocha latte with cinnamon.

Regina asked, "And since you are a fan, would you like to come by my place and see my music room?"

"Totally would love that."

"Let's go then."

"Now? You have time?"

"Yes, I just made time."

Roni had thankfully unpacked all of her boxes, so her home didn't look like the day she had brunch, but there was still a lot of personal touches she needed to do to make the place look together. This was part of her busy upcoming week since Facilier scheduled her housewarming two Saturdays from now. He had been on her ass. Emma didn't seem to mind the mess, knowing that she was still settling in.

She was greatly impressed by Roni's music room. "Wow, this is a complete play room!"

"My first. I have never had a house with space like this. I have probably spent more time on this room and in this room than any other in the house. Had to have the room soundproof so I wouldn't disturb my neighbors. Nothing like a musician moving in," Roni remarked.

"So you still perform? Oh, and you have other instruments. You play those as well?"

"Kinda. Not as well as drums. The guitar on the wall belonged to my father. It was he who groomed me for percussion from a little kid. He was really into folk, blues and RB. He could play just as well as Sister Rosetta Tharpe or John Lee Hooker, and he would have me play rhythm with him."

"That is super special, Roni. The two of you must have had a great bond."

"Yeah, we did. He was always supportive of me playing in a band or touring. I started when I was 16 playing with my friend, Facilier. My father would be our driver and roadie. It pissed my mother off," Roni laughed.

Emma thought Roni's laugh was music in itself.

"When my father got sick, I came home to watch him until he passed. I didn't feel up to being in Dunaway anymore, or any other band. But I missed the scene, and I was already older then, so I started going to shows, taking photos. That's how my photo career started."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's ok. Photography hasn't been such a bad thing. I really enjoy documenting small bands. I don't have a lot of pictures of us playing, so I just thought it would be something special to do for others. Memories are important."

"You have a show coming up, don't you?"

Roni nodded as she moved behind her drum kit and started to lightly play.

Emma noticed the guitar next to the kit and sat down next to it. "Would you mind?"

Roni gestured that she was welcome to pick it up, "You play?"

"A little self taught. When I got into surfing, I got into all that 60's surf music, so I learned a song or two." Emma had not played in a few years and wondered if she remembered anything at all, or was she about to make a fool of herself. But there was something about Roni that made her feel confident. Emma decided to play.

Roni noticed her nervousness at picking up the guitar, but a change came over Emma's face that let her know she entered a zone, and she was quite surprised at how proficient she was. Surf riffs were not for weak fingers. As Emma kept going, Roni began to play, familiar with the song. Emma didn't lose her place and they finished the song.

"Wow, I thought we were going to save some secrets for later," Roni responded.

"Well, that was a secret I didn't know I had. I haven't played in years."

"When you have it, you don't forget. Do you know another?"

"You knew that song. That was fun! Yeah, I know a few...what about…"

"I have a few surf songs I know, and what I don't know, I'm pretty good at improvising."

"Of course," Emma felt very self-conscious, but she really was enjoying this started strumming out a few bars of another song, and Roni nodded and started to play.

Emma jumped in and they landed another song together. "Keep going. I'll catch up."

Emma and Roni did this for the next hour, until Emma's fingers couldn't take anymore.

"Ok," she shook her hand out, "Fingers are done!"

"I think you should come back and build up those callouses."

Emma nodded, "I think I will."

Although Roni was fairly busy the next week, she and Emma were texting back and forth to each other daily. They got together on Sunday for brunch, jamming, and then an evening walk on the beach, Emma telling Roni all about surfing.

The week before the party, Roni was not as busy, her show opening that Wednesday night, to which Emma came. It was the best way to introduce her to Facilier and Roger, who had been asking Roni non-stop about what was going on between them. At this point, if Facilier wanted to grill Emma, she was fine with it. She felt secure enough in Emma's friendship that he wouldn't frighten her away, and she had already talked enough about how Facilier is.

"Before we leave tonight, I have to know," Facilier stopped Emma outside the gallery, "tart or vicar?"

"I'd rather keep it a surprise."

Facilier turned to Roni and whispered, "She's coming as a tart." Roni blushed. She had not really thought about that; but now that Facilier put the image in her head, she couldn't wait for Saturday.

Emma heard what he said, as he was not a light whisperer. She hugged Roni goodnight and gave her a peck on the cheek, "See you Saturday."


	5. 5

After Wednesday night, Roni couldn't relax or think. Emma had clearly flirted with her, at the unintentional goading of Facilier, and kissed her cheek. They had not made any kind of physical contact with each other as they had not really seen much of each other in person, though conversations between them were in textual-abundance. Roni knew she tried her best to verbally flirt with her, but those kind of words got lost in translation, so she didn't think Emma was noticing.

It was Saturday, the night Roni had been looking forward to. Facilier was fantastic at handling the invite list and party details. All she needed to do was open up the door and dress up. She couldn't decide if she wanted to be a vicar or a tart, so she went with both. She wore her tart outfit under a long vicar robe, with a slit on the side, and figured she could flash a few selective people if the mood struck her. It also gave her an excuse to buy a new set of lingerie (her last set, being her only set ever, ca. 1994). Facilier and Rogers were early of course to help her set up and receive the caterer and mini-bar persons—Alice and Robin. She did not want them to do work at her party, not that she thought they couldn't do a professional job, nor was that a concern for Roni, but she just didn't want someone she knew working when this was a housewarming. But the girls insisted on doing this for her; it was a trial run to see how they liked catering together, maybe as a side business. So long as they had fun, because that was how Roni liked to keep things.

When Roni came down stairs from changing, she stopped just at the bottom of the stairs. Facilier turned and saw Roni completely covered in a black priest vestment. "What the hell is that?! I thought you were dressing as a tart! Do you know how disappointed Emma is going to….oh-ho-ho-ho!"

That's when Roni let a leg dangle out from the slit of her vestment, revealing black lace top thigh-highs and strappy garter.

"I stand corrected my dear, you are enchanting!"

Roni came to the kitchen counter and grabbed a carrot stick from the tray. "I'll dress for my party how I want."

Facilier rolled his eyes at her.

"So what time did you tell people to come?"

"In about an hour."

"Do I get to know who's coming?"

"No."

"Okay then, this will be interesting," Roni sighed.

While Roni waited, it was nice to have her crew with her. They were more than enough of a party for Roni. She would really like it if Emma became a part of this.

Two hours into the party, most people had arrived. Roni had hoped Emma would come early, as she was told she could, and Emma said she would try. Roni saw a lot of people she and Facilier had been friends with in the past, thankfully none of them exes. It was nice to reconnect. But her mind was very preoccupied with a certain someone who had not shown. As she was pulling out her phone for any messages from Emma, she heard Alice's voice from the kitchen say "HEY! Belle, Mal, you made it!" Roni turned to make sure she heard correctly, and sure enough Mal was there. She did tell Alice to invite whomever. It didn't cross her mind Mal might be invited. In fact Mal had not crossed her mind at all since the day at HBCAC. Mal turned around and made eye contact with her when she looked over. She felt obligated to go to the kitchen. Of course, Mal was dressed as a tart: a satiny red bustier, black fishnets, and a white feather boa. Her breast were at Roni's eye level, spilling out. Belle was wearing a black vestment, just like Roni's.

"Hey there, what a surprise! Glad you could make it," Roni said, giving Belle a hug first and then realized she shouldn't have started hugs because hugging Mal was going to be awkward.

As soon as Roni was free, Mal scooped Roni into her with one feather-boa-draped arm; side-boob to the face. Mal just grinned at her. Roni was pretty sure she could see fangs.

As Roni pulled away nonchalantly she quickly said, "I hope I'll get to sit and talk with you in a bit, but I was making my way over there," and she pointed over there. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the counter and a shot glass, and casually walked away, quickly, to go find Facilier. He was not hard to find given his costume for the night: a bedazzled cardinal bishop's gown, complete with a galero.

"Guess what?!" Roni ran up to him and said.

"Don't tell me Emma isn't coming."

"No, that's not it, but I still haven't heard from her. Alice asked Mal to come and she's here, and now I am worried what she will be like if she starts to drink, because I'm already worried about her sober."

"Mal...the blonde-whom-you-thought-you-might-get-to-know-better-Mal?"

"Yeeeesss. I'm really hoping we are all adults here," Roni sighed and poured herself a shot.

"Run interference for me, wouldya? Watch her, do something!"

"You will be fine, don't worry, I got this. Roger love, I have a mission for you," Facilier walked one of Roni's friends drops into Facilier's space and starts talking with Roni, whom she is more than happy to be occupied by.

Emma knew she was running late, typically not her style, but she was having a hard time feeling comfortable in her tart outfit. Yes, Facilier guessed right. She saw Roni get a goofy grin from this knowledge and now it made her self-conscious. She had a vicar gown just in case she backed out, but how could this be any less self-conscious than wearing a bikini when she surfed? Because Roni will be able to look at her all night. She couldn't handle that. Yes, she wanted their friendship to evolve, but not by these means. But she worked so hard to get the right lingerie set and she was already wearing it. She sighed, took a deep breath, grabbed her purse and started to walk out the door as-is. But then she thought, why can't she wear both? She could be incognito. She put the vestment on and walked out the door.

Two and a half hours later and Emma still had not texted Roni. She wanted to call her, but she resisted. She mingled with her guests. They deserved her time, they came at her request (ok, Facilier's), a room full of people she loved; no need to play favorites. A couple Roni was talking to, Ruby and Dorothy, were just letting her know that they had to leave early. Dorothy was 7 months pregnant and didn't have the energy to hang out longer. Roni understood and thanked them for spending as much time as they did. She loved the fact that they were the only couple who did a pregnant tart, knocked up by the vicar scenario. Dorothy wore a "hooker" outfit that looked like she walked out of Pat Benatar's "Love is a Battlefield" video. She walked them to the door, and as she gave her final kisses goodbye, she promised to see them before the baby was born.

She opened the door, and Emma nearly fell in because Emma was about to open the door when Roni opened it. "Sorry I'm late!"

Roni caught her by the waist so she wouldn't fly forward more than she could have.

"You OK?" Roni looked at her now flushing face and gave a wide smile when she looked into her green eyes that held hers.

She helped her straighten out, "I'm glad you're here," Roni told her, as she looked her up and down, slightly disappointed at seeing her so covered.

"I'm so sorry! I'm late and I nearly made a fool of myself."

"Emma, no worries. Ruby, Dorothy, this is...my friend Emma," Roni said, sounding uncertain about calling Emma a all shook hands and apologized that they couldn't stay to get to know her better, but they hoped to see her the next time Roni saw them; it would be fun to have a double closed the door and turned to Emma, "I said nothing to them to presume we are dating!"

"It's ok if you did," Emma said playfully, looking at Roni's embarrassment, and walked in ahead of her.

"No, I honestly didn't," Roni followed Emma moved forward, she saw right at the bar a tall woman with a head of dirty blonde hair that looked familiar. When the head turned, she recognized her.

"Ohh, I have co-workers here," trying not to sounds displeased.

A party is a perfect place to flirt and play, and she knew very well that Mal would make Roni her target.

"How long have they been here?"

"The last hour or less, not sure, I haven't really talked to them," Roni said as blasé as she could.

"Will you hang out with them most of the night because you don't know anyone else?" Roni felt that was a rather possessive question.

But Emma snarkily said, "I won't have to if you properly introduce me to people."

Roni put out her arm for Emma to take. "Then let's make our rounds."

Emma took her arm and they went in the opposite direction from her co-workers. Roni hoped that they will have moved elsewhere by the time they got there. Emma should have a drink. Emma gets introduced to nearly all of Roni's friends, and Emma is a natural conversationalist. As awkward as it was to be introducing "just a friend" to everyone she stopped to talk to, at least Emma was not an uninteresting person, and everyone seemed to be charmed by her. Roni discovered some neighbors of Facilier and Roger that she didn't know before and it turned out some of them Emma knew, either as clients or as neighbors too, so Roni got introduced to new people at her own was doing a great job of distracting both Belle and Mal, and they seemed to be having a good time with him. He eventually led them to the patio the closer Roni and Emma came towards them.

Alice, looking like the quintessential Playboy Bunny, was playing bartender for the night. "Hey Emma, so glad you made it. What can I get you?"

"Alice, I didn't know you bartended?"

"Just for tonight. I am loving it. People tell you so much about themselves. It's quite funny!"

Emma chuckled at Alice's amusement. "Any chance you know how to make a Tequila Sunrise?"

"I do now! Someone just asked for that. Roni, what are you drinking?"

"Since you're pouring OJ, let me have a Screwdriver."

"Simple and strong!"

Emma laughed, "What are you implying there?"

"Not a thing," they both looked at each other doing nothing but noticed the gazing contest.

"So, Roni, has acupuncture been a good thing for you? I haven't had a chance to talk to you about it yet," Alice interrupts.

"Oh, I haven't done it yet."

"But you and Emma seem so chummy, I just figured you've been having regular sessions with her," Alice fishes."

I went in for a consultation, but remember the girl I met on the beach? It was Emma."

"Whaaa?! And I'm just finding out about this now? So what, are you now dating?" Alice blurts out excitedly.

"No!" Both Emma and Roni say both cracking up at their response.

"Well, aren't the two of you a pair," Alice says, presenting them with their drinks.

Emma felt her phone vibrating, and reaches into her purse. When she looked down, she noticed the slit along side of Roni's robe and got a glimpse of a beautiful, lacy leg. She just stared. Her call rolled over into voicemail. Just then Faciliar came up behind them.

"EMMA!"

She was startled, her mind still lingering on Roni's leg and she felt like she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing. "Hey there Facilier, good to see you."

"Likewise! Well, well, you proved me wrong. You came as a vicar. You and Roni are an unexpected pair. However, I'm not sure if you noticed that Roni has a little surprise," and Facilier pulls on Roni's robe to open the slit, revealing even more to Emma. A garter. Internally Emma screams "Oh Shit," and sucks in a large amount of her drink. Facilier gives a wicked grin.

Roni slaps Facilier's hand. "Stop it. I'm not ready," she tells Facilier.

He lets out a booming laugh and walks away.

"Who needs enemies, I swear," Roni says, appearing a little flush.

"So, when were you going to reveal that to me?" Emma says to Roni, biting on her straw, smiling.

"There wasn't a grand plan," Roni replies as she grabs her drink and throws back half of it.

"Uh-huh," Emma leans forward to Roni's ear and whispers, "Well, it's a nice surprise." She winks and walks away, giggling at Roni.

Roni goes flush, but she stalks off after Emma.

Hours pass and Emma and Roni never leave each other's side. Roger, though not having an awful time, wonders just how much more he has to try and distract Belle and Mal. Facilier, who has been mingling, eventually pulls Roger away to let him know that he is free whenever he wants. He has been observing from afar, and he is pretty certain that Mal gets the hint that she doesn't have a shot with Roni. He informs Roger that every time she looked over at Roni, Emma was right next to her, and Mal made a face or rolled her eyes. Roger intended to return to the girls in a bit, but when he came back to the patio, they were gone. He went over to the kitchen to check on Robin, dressed as Friar Tuck, in a tutu.

"Luv, how are you doing? I hope you haven't been stuck here all night."

"What, in my element? I love this stuff. But I have walked about to mingle some. I ran into Belle and Mal as they were leaving."

"Oh, that was who I was looking for. I spent half the night keeping them entertained. Well, mostly keeping Mal away from Roni."

Robin laughed, "Oh, that is probably what Mal meant when she said she was off to prowl easier prey."

"Humph. Roni is more than just prey; so glad to have been of service tonight. They're lovely ladies, but now I get to show off my costume. I make a rather good Dr. Frank N. Furter," Roger says as he glides away in heels. He makes sure to pass by Roni and tell her, "Coast is clear!"

Roni looks around and notices that Belle and Mal are nowhere to be seen. She also notices that the crowd has dwindled."Sorry, excuse me," Roni says to the group she and Emma were talking to, pulling Emma away. "Wanna go upstairs and jam?"

"Now?"

"It's my party, and it's what I wanna do. You in?" Roni heads for the stairs, and Emma follows.

Roni leads Emma to the music room, walking very fast like an excited child. Each two times that they have played together it left Roni with a longing desire to play with Emma again. It turned out that she could play much more than just surf music. She didn't read music but she had a good ear for picking up sound and figuring a song out. The last time they were together they got into a whole conversation about the "drip" guitar sound unique to surfer music; a guitar sound that couldn't be easily reproduced anymore because sound equipment had improved technologically. Roni had found time this past week to drop by her guitar store in Hollywood and make some inquiries of how one achieved this sound now. She walked out with a yet another amp and a Drip Spring Reverb foot pedal. She knew it probably was not going to be exact, as she had talked about it it in length with the store owner, a purist, but she figured for all intensive purposes it would do.

"I do have a surprise for you, Emma."

Emma raised her eyebrows, "For me?"

She sat on her chair and faced Roni, waiting patiently.

"Yes, for you. Look to your left."

Emma saw in the corner a new amp, and a foot pedal with a post it on it that said "Emma's." She reached for the pedal and looked at it, "But why is this labeled as mine?"

"I went out inquiring and searching for something that would recreate 'drip' so we could play surf songs authentically, somewhat. It's supposed to be the best and simplest way to get that sound, and I thought that you might like to give it a go."

Emma was elated. "You really like that we do this together?"

Roni assumed her position behind the drum set, "I do. Just flip on the amp. I already set it up for you. Have you used a foot pedal before? You just basically press it to turn it on."

"Yeah, right, got it," Emma dragged it in front of her. She couldn't believe that Roni did something so nice for her. Her head was still spinning from joy, but she was also excited to give this toy a try. Emma began to play. The sound was pretty darn close, and Emma smiled from ear to ear. "Wow. This really changes up the feel."

Roni gave a knowing laugh that was deep and playful, "I know, right? Give me another song; let's build up those callouses."

All the guests who remained could hear faintly low beats and tings coming from upstairs that was counter to the music going on in the room, but Alice, who was close to the stairs at her bar made sure that nobody went up to investigate. Roni had let them know that the upstairs was off limits; and if she was up there with Emma, definitely so.

"Starfish, someone gave me this phone. Said its been sitting on the kitchen bar for a while. Recognize it?" Roger asked Alice.

"Yes! It's Emma's. She's always leaving her phone behind. Can you watch the bar, she's upstairs, I'm gonna go give it to her."

Roger nodded as Alice bounded up the she approached the music room, she slowed her pace and lingered in the doorway, watching Emma and Auntie Roni play together. It was the most natural thing to witness, even though this was the first time she saw them playing together, and frankly the first time she had ever seen her aunt play. She had seen her fiddle about, but she really never saw her play. The song was simple, but the drumming was intense, and Alice could see this glow in Roni as she played that told her that this was her bliss. With Emma's phone, she took a few photos of them.

When the song ended, Alice had to clap. This brought her to their attention, both of them looking surprised. "Didn't mean to intrude, but that really sounded awesome. Emma, I now know something else talented about you. You can really play!"

Emma fumbled for words, wanting to dismiss Alice's compliment, but she nodded her head and simply said, "Thanks."

"It's also nice that you're getting Auntie Roni to really play with others again. Here, you left your phone downstairs. I took a couple of pictures of you to just now. Auntie, it's getting late, do you want me to start shoveling out people so you don't have to break away here?"

It was a brilliant suggestion Roni thought. She was enjoying her time with Emma and really didn't want to go back downstairs anytime soon.

"See to it that you and Facilier manage that," Roni said, waving a drum stick before her, as if dismissing her servant.

Alice stuck her tongue out at her, Roni blew her a kiss, and Alice left.

Emma was looking at her phone at the couple of pictures Alice snapped. "Roni take a look," she said as she stretched over her drum kit to hand her the snorted.

"I love it." She stepped out from behind her kit, gave Emma back her phone, and told her to keep playing she would be right kept playing, thinking of what other song she knew well enough. She strummed out a few rifs here are there, loving that 'drip' sound, when she heard a distinctive "click." She looked up and Roni had taken a picture of her. Emma grinned at her and straightened up, resting her arm on top of the guitar looking at her. Roni "clicked" again. Emma giggled.

"I need you to keep playing," Roni returned to mindlessly playing chords as Roni circled her snapping away.

Emma was enjoying this attention, after a while though, she said, "Ok, enough, you're turn," Emma put down the guitar and pulled out her phone to start taking pictures.

"Nooo, I'm not done yet. I need you to do a couple of Van Halen jumps, then we can be done."

Emma took pictures of Roni taking her picture. "Not happening. Get behind the drum set...do this, and I promise you something."

Roni lowered her camera and gave Emma a quizzial look. "What do you mean?"

"I got something to show you, but not until after you do my bidding. Come on," and she gestured for Roni to get behind the kit, reaching out for her camera. Roni handed it over, and sat down, still looking at Emma gently put down her camera on the bean bag and used her phone to snap a picture of those beautiful brown, confused eyes."I don't think I was ready, Emma."

"Are we ever really? Now, pick up and play," Emma commanded in had been the victim of the other side of the camera before, and she didn't really mind it. She was having fun with Emma, as she usually did. She picked up her drumsticks and started to play a jazz improvisation, typical of what she would do when practicing alone. She let herself get taken by what she was playing rather than Emma with the camera.

Emma remembered those first feelings she had the first time she ever saw Roni play, and felt happy. But, Roni had become so much more to her than from the first time seeing Dunaway Slap, or even when she first saw her on the beach that morning.

After a little while, Emma put down her phone. Now it was show time. She had regretted that she didn't have the nerve to come dressed as only a tart. "Thank you Roni. Now, as promised…" Emma pulled off her could not help her jaw dropping. Emma had on the most beautiful satin red bra with black lace trim, matching underwear and black thigh-high stockings in a delicate garter belt.

"You did come as a tart," Roni said through dry lips.


	6. 6

"Surprise!" Emma says nervously, trying to find an appropriate position to stand in.

"I think we ended up having the same costume idea."

Roni closes her mouth and swallows. She closes her eyes and smiles. This woman. This beautiful, adorable, funny, talented woman. Roni's soul knew from the start; her brain just got the memo. Roni gets up and walks over to Emma. She slowly takes off her vestment, revealing to Emma what she had kept hidden all night as well. It was Emma's turn to gaze and be lost in emotions. Emma smiles uncontrollably from ear to ear as she takes in Roni's ensemble, and her petite frame with killer toned arms. Roni presented herself much more confidently than she did, but she detected a small look of panic in her eyes.

Emma reached out towards her neck, "Pearls, nice touch." She looped the pearls around her fingers, and without a second thought pulled Roni to her.

Roni put up no resistance and they fell into each other's lips. The kiss was soft and slow as they wished to savor the moment. Nobody pulled away, and each sought out more lips, more breath. Roni slid her hands along Emma's waist, feeling bare skin and lace at her fingertips. Emma's breath hitched and Roni got shivers. Roni pulled away slowly, looking Emma in the eyes to assure her that this was not over. She turned Emma around and held her in place. Roni pushed her body behind Emma, kissed her neck lightly and whispered to her, "I need you to go straight to my bedroom, now," as she nipped at her earlobe.

Emma threw her head back and sighed aloud, trying to keep herself from coming undone. Slowly, she pulled her body away from Roni and made her way across the hall to where she had been commanded to Emma presumably walked to the edge of the bed and turned around, Roni was closing the door. She took one step towards Roni, as Roni took two steps toward her, taking her in her arms and kissing her heatedly. Emma returned in kind, placing her hands along her hips, feeling a mix of soft skin and silky material.

Roni pressed close to her under her touch, reaching up with both hands to cup her face and trace her jawline with her fingertips. One hand reached around the back of her neck, lacing her fingers through her hair. The sensation tingled the back of Emma's neck, and she kissed Roni even harder, which caused Roni to rise up to her lips and moan as their lips parted, feeling the softness of their tongues. She ran her hands up Roni's back, discovering that her toned arms were merely the tip of the iceberg; her hand danced over smooth and toned muscles from all her drumming. This turned her on more and she bit the bottom of Roni's lip. Roni moaned again and gripped the back of her hair, holding her firmly, indicating that she wanted her to do it again. Her fingers trailed her jaw, down her neck and landed with a light touch on her breast.

Emma bit her lip a little harder and lifted her chest into the contact. Roni in response took command of her mouth, begging for her to part her lips with her tongue and Emma fell into her passionate kiss. Emma expressed her hunger for Roni by grabbing Roni's upper arm, tugging into her, and kissing her neck just behind her ear, causing her eyes and mouth to open wide, making Roni groan. Roni still had her hand on her breast and she squeezed down firmly, feeling her nipple harden in her palm. Then, she grabbed her by the waist and pushed her backward onto the bed. Emma took Roni's aggressive wave and landed on the bed with complete control, never breaking eye contact with Roni. Which was an ideal move because she was ready for Roni mounting her, and she quickly scooted up to the center of the bed. In her scooting, her hips came in contact with Roni, and she nearly fell apart. Roni took command of Emma underneath her and placed her toned arms on either side of Emma's head, looking down at her, matching Emma's lusty gaze. She bent forward and kissed her soft and long. She involuntarily started to move her hips where she was mounted on her stomach.

Emma reached down and placed her hands on her hips, encouraging her to grind, as she also started lifting her hips to match her rhythm. When they were in sync, Emma let go and raked her nails up her back. Roni arched and groaned, whispering "fuck." Emma softly laughed and unclipped her bra. Roni helped her slip it off. She looked down at her through hooded lids, putting herself on display. Emma was not ready for the view: perfect chocolate brown nipples jutted out from creamy, smooth orbs. Emma's mouth watered. Roni loved being the object of Emma's attention. She grabbed Emma's wrists and took her hands. She kissed the inside of each of her palms and slowly slid her hands down to her breasts. Her erect nipple tickled the inside of her palms.

Roni threw her head back, giving into her touch, and her nipples became harder. Roni started to rock her hips again and Emma could feel the heat shoot between her legs. Roni noticed that Emma was not grinding with her, so she slid down and made mound to mound contact with her and encouraged her to keep up while dipping down closer to Emma. Emma lifted her head forward to catch a breast in her mouth, rolling her nipple with her tongue; she squeezed the other tit hard. Roni's hands fell to Emma's sides, giving herself leverage, and she began to grind firmly into her. Emma spread her legs, seeking more. The thrilling sensation each shared flung them into more desperate motions. Emma denied Roni kisses for quite sometime, giving all her attention to each breast with her hot, soft mouth. This attention is what kept Roni grinding, but she wanted to desperately kiss her. The lips between her legs ached and quivered with each stroking motion. Eventually, Emma released her breast in her hand, reaching down her side, to her thigh, and slipped her fingers in and out of the straps of the garters, occasionally letting them snapback against her flesh, then rubbing the spot and doing it again. Then Emma's hands slipped to her ass cheeks and she squeezed. Roni dropped her head forward and stopped rocking. She pulled herself away from Emma's mouth. Emma lifted her body up to follow her and bring her back. Roni then reached around to undo her bra.

Roni stripped her of it before she knew what was done and Roni greedily planted her hands on her breasts, feeling her and squeezing her. She bit her bottom lip and inhaled just before bending forward and kissing and playing with them, rendering Emma helpless and panting with slid off of her, but kept close to her side, close to her breasts, close to her mouth and neck, as she was hungrily eating Emma up. Lost in the attention, Emma was surprised when she felt Roni's fingers slipping between her panties, finding her aching clit. She sucked in air between her teeth and bit on Roni's shoulder. Roni liked being bit, and she let Emma know by rubbing her faster. She was a wet mess and Roni slid further down to her entrance, finding more wet, more heat, that belonged to Emma, all for her. Emma held still. She wanted to thrust her hips forward, but she wanted Roni to trace all of her and to remember each sensation.

"Emma," Roni breathed her name like a gentle swell of the ocean. Emma looked up at her and went to kiss her. Through the kiss, Roni asked, "Can I?"

Emma melted at her stare, and merely nodded yes, bracing at the anticipation. Roni took her lips and kissed her tenderly as she pushed into her. There couldn't have been a better feeling on earth. Emma's head started to spin and she reached up for Roni's face to kiss her, the only thing grounding her as Roni sets a pumping pace that is just what she needs to bring her to orgasm. Emma stops Roni's she finished, her craving for Roni didn't diminish. In fact she felt a surge of energy, sat up, and pushed Roni onto her back. Roni fell back willingly. Emma positioned herself before her legs that were spreading open. Emma took a leg over her shoulder and ran her hand down the stocking-clad leg to her panties, then reached to the back of her hips, slipped a finger in her panties, and pulled. Roni lifted her hips and let Emma slip them off. Emma could see they were soaked through, even if they were black. She tossed them to the side and dipped forward, kissing the insides of Roni's thighs, stroking her thighs all over. Roni gladly received her, arching and lifting at each kiss and nip. When Emma arrived at her core, she hovered over the wet, glinting curls, taking note of her unique scent that Emma imagined would stay with her days after. Emma couldn't wait and dipped her tongue into her slit and swiped up. She tasted as good as she smelled. She found her swollen bundle and pleasured Roni with circles, flicks, and pressure. She kissed and licked her everywhere, causing Roni to moan, buck, and grip the sheets.

Roni reached for Emma's hand on the inside of her thigh and motioned for Emma to touch her. Emma took two fingers and gently circled her entrance, making certain she read Roni right. Roni lifted her hips, searching for Emma's fingers, so Emma pushed them into her. She pulled out and pushed in again, this time hooking and wiggling inside her. The way Roni cried out she knew that she would bring her to orgasm in no time. And when no time came, Roni's hips lifted one more time, she grabbed Emma's head and pushed Emma's face into her. Emma tongued her clit furiously. Roni held her as she whispered, "fuck, fuck" over again. Emma smiled into her wetness, and ever so gently and slowly moved her fingers in and out, and pushed into her clit with her tongue, letting Roni ride out her and Roni continued through the rest of the night, only stopping their love making because Roni saw dim grey light filling the room.

"It's dawn," Roni told Emma as she pulled away from her lips, but not her looked at her bashfully and smiled.

"Shit, we've been at this for hours."Roni hummed at her as she nuzzled her neck.

"Tired of me, yet?"

"No. But are you tired? Wanna walk on the beach?"

"I haven't been back since the day you came up to talk to me. Let's go."

Emma had no other clothes except her costume. She decided to wear the vicar vestment, because, why not? Roni didn't mind and put hers on too. They walked down to the beach, but just before they left, Roni texted Facilier:

_Wanna do an afternoon brunch? I got Emma with me :D_


End file.
